


You Haven't Slept Here In A While

by emoscully



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/F, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Homoeroticism, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Skyrim Kink Meme, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoscully/pseuds/emoscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've certainly missed you more."<br/>"Impossible," Astrid whispered.<br/>"I long for you every night, even beside my own wife."<br/>Astrid smiled softly. "This is the brashness I so appreciate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Haven't Slept Here In A While

Astrid had laughed excitedly at Maja's return. The first time Maja had heard her honey-laced laugh. "You've done brilliantly. The news is all over! I'm so proud of you," she'd added softly, a hand reaching up to stroke Maja's cheek.  
Maja had smiled brightly at this. "Nothing pleases me more than to serve you, sister."  
Pride shone in the older woman's eyes. "I am so grateful to have someone so dedicated as you at my service. Will you grant me the honor of staying the night?"  
"I thought my bed had been given to Gabriella. I would regret to inconvenience her."  
"Oh, hush. Arnbjorn is away on business and my bed is open to you."  
"In that case, certainly." Maja laughed warmly.

Maja recounted the tale over a bottle of wine. Astrid had asked eager questions.  
"Did she scream?"  
"As she gargoyle hit her, yes. She never saw it coming. She died quickly, unfortunately..." Maja chuckled.  
"A shame. But alas, in this case, probably a blessing."  
Maja nodded, taking a gulp of wine. "How have you been, Astrid? Five days seems like a long time, away from you."  
Astrid flushed, either from the compliment or the alcohol. "I've missed your brashness, Maja. Not many in this line of work behave as such."  
"You're rather blunt yourself."  
"When occasion calls."  
Maja smiled.  
"Sometimes I feel closer to you than to Arnbjorn," Astrid confessed softly.  
"Astrid," Maja cooed, reaching a hand across the table, which Astrid took tenderly.  
"You're certainly here more often; although your visits are unfortunately breif... You haven't slept here in a while."  
"No," Maja mumbled. "I haven't."  
"I've missed you. I've missed your laughter over dinner. You make everyone feel better. You make us more of a family," Astrid said slowly.  
"I've certainly missed you more."  
"Impossible," Astrid whispered.  
"I long for you every night, even beside my own wife."  
Astrid smiled softly. "This is the brashness I so appreciate."  
Maja laughed.  
"I much prefer you to Arnbjorn. Your company, your touch.. everything."  
Maja studied Astrid before her. Her hand, still gripping Maja's, her eyes, focused earnestly on Maja, her hair, falling out of its braid after a long day.  
"Is it too early to retire to bed?" Astrid sighed, standing up.  
"Whatever you wish," Maja spoke softly.  
Astrid corked what little was left of the bottle of wine she'd opened earlier. She took out her braid and brushed through her hair with her fingers.  
Maja stood and moved to Astrid's dresser to get pajamas for herself. As she turned, Astrid was naked before her. Maja turned away, out of respect.  
"You needn't shift your gaze," Astrid said, taking a step closer to Maja, and unbuckling the back of her armor.  
Maja stood still, as Astrid slid the armor off of her shoulders and removed the shirt underneath. Maja, with her breasts exposed, felt small. Granted, she was nearly five inches shorter than Astrid.  
Astrid slipped her hands around Maja's waist and undid her belt. She slid her fingers into the waistline of Maja's pants. Maja didn't move.  
Astrid undressed Maja slowly until she was entirely naked. Astrid smiled, appraising Maja's body. She took a step closer and kissed Maja, using her hands to push Maja's red hair out of her face.  
Maja kissed back. She felt Astrid's much more supple breasts pressed against her own childishly small ones.  
Astrid backed her onto the bed. The bear pelt blanket felt cool beneath Maja's hot skin.  
Astrid's kiss had certainly kept her warm, even though it was late in the winter.  
Astrid's kiss trailed down Maja's neck and she nipped at Maja's collarbone.  
Maja made move with her thigh to flip Astrid underneath her, but Astrid pulled away, chuckling. "Like to be on top, don't we? Relax," she cooed. "Let me take care of you, hm?"  
Maja let out a whine of frustration, letting her head fall back on the bed. Astrid smirked and took one of Maja's breasts in her mouth. Maja's breath hitched and she dug her nails into the soft flesh of Astrid's back.  
Astrid moved to the other breast, flicking her tongue over it several times before she descended lower. Kissing her way down Maja's stomach, Maja squirmed beneath her, urging her to move faster.  
Astrid stroked the inside of Maja's thigh softly. "My beautiful Maja," she mumbled softly, her lips brushing against Maja's sensitive core.  
She let her tongue trace Maja's entrance slowly, several times before moving to her clit. She slipped in her middle and ring finger and thrust them at a steady pace. She could feel Maja tense around her fingers, hear her moans, and all at once, shudder, and fall back against the bed, breathing heavily.  
Astrid crawled on top of her, kissing her face softly as Maja regained her breath.  
"Fuck," Maja breathed. "I should stay the night more often."  
Astrid laughed, curling up beside the redhead. "I love you, Maja."  
"I love you too, Astrid."


End file.
